A Pleasant Day For Doom
by lorekai
Summary: It started with a request, one simple request and from that Beat knew he was doomed.


Greetings, thank-you clicking on this, due to the surprisingly positive reception of my previous piece, I've decided to delve yet again into the strange world of writing fanfiction. Thanks again for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Okays?

………………………………..

He was doomed and he knew it, from the instant he agreed to this he knew for certain he was doomed. But he could never say no to her could he?

It hadn't taken much though, to get him to agree. Just one look from those big pleading eyes and before the words were even out of her mouth he knew he would agree, no matter how ridiculous the request, he'd do anything for her.

That's why he was standing here now, under the steady flickering of the bright fluorescent lighting, a bright and girly pop song blaring into his ears from the store sound system. In this place he know he's doomed.

Doomed, most certainly and utterly… "GWAH!"

"What do you think of this one?" she asks, a mischievous smile decorating her face.

He stutters unintelligibly for a moment grasping for a word, any word.

"Um… uh…. PICKLES!" he shouts, earning himself confused looks from the other customers and a glare from a nearby shop assistant.

She looks at him and giggles softly, before tucking a few loose strands of pale hair behind her ear.

"I'll go try this on then" she smiles at him again, adding it to the pile in her hand, before turning away.

He follows her, somewhat reluctantly, eyes fixed determinedly to the ground ignoring the offending merchandise. Eventually they arrive at their destination and almost magically the shop becomes a million times more awkward as she seals herself off behind a wall of cream cotton.

He sighs and leans against the doorframe, pulling the black wool of his hat down to cover more of his face, ignoring the disproving stare of yet another shop assistant.

"At leas dis can't get any more embarrasin', yo" he mutters quietly to himself, scuffing the toe of his shoe against the short carpet, devoid of the mystery stains and dirt so commonly found.

"Beat?" her nervous voice calls out, "I'm sorry, but could you get me a smaller size?"

"Wha'?"

"A smaller size," she repeats "This ones too big" and she offers him the offending article.

With a bright blush colouring his cheeks he takes the item from her outstretched hand the combination of padded foam and lace feeling foreign on his hand.

"Thanks, just one size smaller okay?"

He nods mutely, not trusting himself to speak, but he can't refuse her even now, he owes her too much. Tightening his resolve he slowly but surely make his way out of the changing area, a mantra chanting in his mind, focus only on the task at hand ignore all other distractions, until a small snippet of conversation enters his ears.

"OMG, this is soooo cute!"

"I'm not sure, Eri, it seems a bit gaudy to me."

Eri, where had he heard that name before? Eri, no it wasn't, it couldn't.

"You should so try it on, Shiki, you're always saying how you don't have anything nice to wear."

"I am?" come the slightly confused reply of a bespectacled girl, "Besides Eri, it's a bra no-ones going to see it."

"What about that boy you're always talking about? Neku, was it?"

"ERI" Shiki cried indignantly, before turning away and walking head-first into a frozen Beat.

"Ah, sorry" she stated shyly looking up at him, "Huh? Beat? What are you doing here?"

"You know him, Shiki?"

"uh…I… uh… need a ….uh smaller size" came his dazed reply.

"Well, duh, tough guy what made you think a boy like you would fit a B?"

"Eriii, that wasn't nice."

A few moments passed and the awkward silence continued to grow, when all a sudden.

"WHA'? No, dis is, dis is not for me, yo. Dis is for Rhyme." A wild look reached his eyes as he turned his attention to the nearer girl, "Shiki you have ta help me, yo. She asked me to find a smaller size but I don' know wear to look and I don' even know what a smaller size is man. And don' mention dis to anyone, yo."

The seriousness in his voice and the strangle tension in the air, all became too much for the short dark haired girl and she burst out laughing. "Don't worry Beat, I'm sure me and Eri will be able to help her out," she continued between giggles "And don't worry I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Right, dats great, yo. Thanks a bunch Shiki, I jus' go tell Rhyme wha's happenin', yo."

Turning to walk away, how was he supposed to know that the chain from his belt was hooked on one of the racks, when CRASH they all came tumbling to the ground gaining the attention of every nearby shopper, much to his shame.

Peals of laughter fell from both girl lips, Eri's uncontrollably, while Shiki tried desperately to control her giggles for at least long enough to say.

"Don't worry Beat, you can just go, I'll tell her okay?"

Nodding soundlessly, he fled from the store, the only thing to cross his mind was that sometimes he really wished he could say no.


End file.
